The Pixie Clique
by Elizzabizz2008
Summary: Ginny Weasley has been invited to be a member of an exclusive secret society within Hogwarts. What will she have to do to stay there? WARNING:: This story WILL become sexually graphic. It is rated M for a reason. Please respect that.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, this is my first fanfiction EVER. Actually it's the first story of any kind I've written. So I hope you like it, and review please!! Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as good.**

Ginny Weasley sighed heavily, repositioning her khaki messenger bag on her shoulder while trying to remove her long, red hair from under the strap. Rubbing the back of her neck, she headed out of the library on a Friday afternoon after 4 hours of studying for her Charms exam. Professor Flitwick had recently decided that his students were not doing well enough in general, and would benefit from a practice OWL, even though there were months before the actual exams. Glancing at her watch as she walked, she saw that she had about an hour and a half to spare before the test. She paused in the hallway and leaned against the wall beside an empty classroom, trying to decide if she should bother going to the Great Hall for food, even though lunch was nearly over. As she rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes for a moment to think, she heard urgent whispering on the other side of the wall, in the empty classroom.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We need to be _selective_! The girls who are chosen will be expected to carry on our legacy; we can't have anyone who won't put their entire efforts into this organization! We graduate in eight short months. That's all the time we have to choose and train four new fifth years! Ideally, we want to recruit one girl from each house, because that's been a consistency almost since this group was formed. Get your heads in the game, ladies! Now, can anyone make a _realistic _suggestion? Alison, go ahead."

Ginny stood there silently, knowing that whatever she was overhearing was clearly meant to be a secret. However, she seemed to find herself frozen in place with curiosity. They're looking for fifth year girls for some sort of…secret society? _I'm a fifth year girl…_ She continued listening as another voice (presumably Alison) began to speak quietly and rather timidly.

"Well, I've spent the last few weeks observing and making notes on girls I thought might be suitable. My two main interests are Anita Ciarlo and Emily Morgrane. I've made copies of my notes for all of you."

Ginny could hear the faint shuffling of papers that she assumed were being handed out. The first girl began to speak again, reading Alison's notes out loud. Ginny had by now gathered that this girl is the leader.

"Emily Morgrane: Fifth year. Pure-blood. Middle of three sisters, oldest of whom graduated two years ago and youngest of whom is currently a second year. Both Emily and her sister are Hufflepuffs. She's five foot seven, slightly overweight; with brown eyes and shoulder length curly hair that is naturally medium brown but dyed platinum blonde. Size 44D. She's currently ranked thirteenth of fifty-six fifth years; ninth among the girls. Not in a relationship, not a virgin.

"Anita Ciarlo: Fifth year. Half-blood. Only child. Five foot four, very slender; straight, waist length naturally dark chestnut hair. Green eyes. Size 32B. Ranked ninth in her class; fourth among the girls. Ravenclaw. She's not in a relationship and she's a virgin."

Ginny was entranced by what she was hearing. Checking her watch again, she saw that she still had time to listen before she would end up being late. She wanted to see if there was any chance of them mentioning her. Although the thought of a stranger knowing her that well slightly creeped her out, she had to admit that she would feel flattered. The girl in charge began to speak again.

"Thank you, Alison. Cho, you're next."

Ginny nearly gasped out loud at hearing the name of Cho Chang, who was one of the only seventh years she knew at all. Ginny decided to take a chance and peek into the room—the door was ajar. She silently took a look and was surprised by what she saw. There were four girls, from all four houses, sitting on the floor in a circle. Each was sitting on a purple cushion. The one in charge—Ginny knew which one was in charge because of the way the other girls were oriented toward her—was beautiful. She had thick, shiny, medium brown hair long enough to sit on, which, as she sat cross-legged on her cushion, was trailing out behind her on the floor. Ginny had seen her a couple times in the Gryffindor common room, but didn't know her name. The other three girls were just as gorgeous. The first girl who had presented her notes, Alison, was a Hufflepuff and sitting to the right of the leader. She had wavy blonde hair to the middle of her back—a sweet looking honey-blond color, and obviously natural. To the right of her was Cho, an extremely pretty Ravenclaw girl of Asian ethnicity, with long black hair. Next to Cho, to the left of the leader, was the last girl. She was a very petite girl from Slytherin; Ginny would describe her as 'pixy-like'. She had short, spiky, black hair and green eyes rimmed with a lot of black make-up, but it looked great on her. Cho cleared her throat and began to speak, much more confidently than Alison had. Ginny quickly repossessed her original position in the hallway.

"Thanks, Kimberly. I also have two prospects: Charlotte Giovanni and Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny did gasp out loud at that, and froze as she thought for a moment that they had heard her. When she established that she was safe, she resumed listening. Cho had handed out her notes and was beginning to read them out loud. She was apparently much more comfortable speaking in front of the group than Alison had been.

"Charlotte is a fifth year Slytherin. She's muggle-born and has one older brother who works as a shop-keeper in Hogsmeade. She's of Italian descent, so naturally of dark complexion. She has dark brown eyes and chin length dark brown hair. Class rank is twenty-fourth; or eighteenth among the girls. She's size 38C. She's currently in a long-distance relationship, but is consistently unfaithful, and is most definitely not a virgin.

Ginny is pure-blood, with six older brothers; three of whom are still at Hogwarts. She's the youngest of her family. She has waist length naturally red hair, straight as a pin. Petite build with size 34C. She's ranked first in her class and a Gryffindor prefect. She's not in a relationship at the moment and is a virgin."

Ginny stood in awe at the fact that Cho knew so much about her after hardly ever speaking to her. Ginny continued to listen as the presentations continued. The next girl to speak was named Alice. She talked about Samantha Tracey, a Hufflepuff, and Jessica Camargo, Ginny's fellow Gryffindor and roommate. Last to present was Kimberly. She spoke about her two prospects, Hannah Lehto, a Ravenclaw,andViolet Gershwin, a Slytherin, and then concluded the meeting.

"Alright, ladies, we'll meet back here two weeks from today, same time, for final presentations and voting."

Ginny heard the girls standing up and quickly pushed herself away from the wall. Glancing at her watch as she hurried away, she saw that she still had half an hour before her exam. She headed to the great hall for a snack.

Along the way, she stumbled across Luna Lovegood studying a tapestry and looking rather lost. Ginny snuck up behind her friend and squeezed her sides, causing the quirky girl to squeal and spin around, looking for her attacker. When she saw who it was, she gave her friend a hug.

"Hello, Ginny! Are you ready for the exam? We only have half an hour. I'm slightly nervous."

Ginny returned the hug and replied: "I think I'm ready. I spent the last four hours in the library studying for it. Have you had anything to eat? I'm on my way to get a quick snack before the test. I work better on a full stomach."

Luna shook her head in reply and the two girls set off down the hall together.

**So, that's the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! Let me know what you think, and let me know if you found any typos. Go ahead, press that green button at the bottom of the page. =) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as good.**

Ginny took a deep breath and smiled, closing her eyes and preparing to take a little nap. It was Saturday afternoon, the day after her Charms exam. She felt confident that she had done well and was rewarding herself with a day off. It was a beautiful fall day in late September and she was lying back under a large willow tree by the lake, using her book bag as a pillow. Suddenly, she heard a slight rustling sound on the other side of the tree. Slightly paranoid, she sat up and peered around the trunk, but saw nothing. Shrugging her shoulders, she relaxed again, allowing herself to doze off. Five minutes later, she was woken by a load of something cold, wet, and slightly slimy falling all over her. She shrieked and sat up, realizing that someone had dumped a ton of wet leaves on her!

"Aurrgh!! What the bloody hell—" She heard snickering coming from above, in the tree. Ginny froze, feeling that she knew what she would see when she looked up. She looked up slowly, to see Harry and Ron grinning at her from about fifteen feet up in the tree.

"Good morning, sunshine!" shouted Ron, looking immensely pleased with himself. Harry sat next to him on a branch, laughing uncontrollably. Ginny leapt to her feet, whipping out her wand as she went. Harry and Ron's grins faltered slightly, as they realized that they hadn't thought of how to escape Ginny's wrath and bat-bogey hexing manner. Just as she raised her wand to hex them, Harry's quick thinking got them out of the dangerous situation. Waving his wand quickly, he sent another load of leaves tumbling down on her head, even more than the first time. They caught Ginny off guard and sent her stumbling, which gave Harry time to summon his broom. Pulling Ron on behind him, they flew off before Ginny was able to regain her balance and hex them into next year. Ginny stood there, brushing leaves off herself and mumbling furiously to herself, but also trying not to begin giggling. She had to admit, it was a little funny. She looked down at the spot where she had been resting peacefully only moments before, which was now covered in damp, soggy leaves. She sighed, and then took a deep breath.

_I am in a great mood. I'm not gonna let those jerks ruin it for me._

Raising her wand, she calmly charmed away all the leaves and dried the area again. Then she pulled out a novel, laid back down, and tried to get back into the comfortable position she was in. She was more alert this time, not allowing herself to fall asleep.

However, alert though she may have been, she didn't notice the lone girl sitting under a tree several yards away. Cho was carefully studying Ginny, taking notes on her reaction to the prank that she had paid the boys to play on her, and her attitude about the whole event.

_Flare of anger…reacted quickly…attempted to hex…saw the humor in the situation…quickly returned to good mood…cheerful…_

By Tuesday evening, Ginny was exhausted. She returned from dinner with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and they all flopped into their favorite armchairs by the fire. Hermione immediately pulled out her books and began a potions essay that the sixth years had just been assigned. Ron and Harry looked at her with disbelief written all over their faces.

"Really, Hermione? We were assigned that essay, like, 30 seconds ago. Can't you at least wait till _tomorrow_ to make us feel guilty about not having started it yet?" Ron whined at her, attempting to give her a puppy dog face that really looked more like an _I'm about to barf _face.

Hermione gave Ron a look that could freeze alcohol as she replied, "Actually, Ronald, it was assigned nearly five hours ago. I'm ashamed I waited even this long to start it! I should have gone straight to the library after potions instead of going with you guys to visit Hagrid. We have to have six feet written by Monday on the proper and improper uses of wolfsbane! I may get it done in time if I work on it constantly, but I don't know how the two of you are going to finish."

Harry and Ron looked down at their laps, wringing their hands and looking uncomfortable. They knew Hermione was right, as much as they hated to admit it. Sighing dramatically, they both began to pull out their potions books, parchment, quills, and ink.

Ginny, who had been watching this interchange with laughing eyes, said with a smirk, "Well I sure am glad that the fifth years don't get their first major potions essay till mid-October. I guess I can just sit here and read my novel."

Harry and Ron looked at her furiously, while Hermione looked at her with concern. "Are you sure, Ginny? There's no homework you should be working on?"

Ginny curled up in the over-stuffed armchair as she said, "Nope. Flitwick took it easy on us these couple of days since we had a major exam on Friday, McGonagall's paper was due this afternoon, so that's out of the way, and Sprout said all we have to do is remember to bring gloves. So have fun with those essays, guys. I'm gonna chill out and read this muggle novel that Dean got me interested in."

Hermione looked interested at that, as Ron threw his quill at Ginny, who casually deflected it with her wand. "What book is it?"

Ginny handed it to her to look at. "It's about a vampire executioner. I'm really into these books now."

Hermione and Ginny got lost in a discussion about the series, which Hermione apparently knew well. Ron and Harry looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to talking about Quidditch.

Ginny, engrossed in the conversation she was having with her friend, didn't notice Kimberly Benedikt sitting on the stairs leading to the girls' dorms. She appeared to be writing a paper, but was really taking careful notes on Ginny's behavior, attitude, and disposition. Since Cho was not in Gryffindor, it was up to Kimmy to take notes on Ginny in the dormitories, as well as Ginny's roommate, Jessica. _Ginny seems like a very sweet girl, she has a sense of humor most people can appreciate, she may get upset easily, but she gets over it quickly. Not like Jessica…Jessica will hold a grudge for days. _

The next day, Ginny had plans with Luna, Padma, Parvati, and Lavender. They were all looking forward to having a girls' shopping trip in Hogsmeade and eating dinner together. Ginny had been saving her money especially for the occasion. As is happened, Cho Chang was also going into Hogsmeade that sunny Wednesday afternoon. Cho and her two closest girlfriends were a few yards ahead of Ginny and her group on the walk to Hogsmeade. As they walked, Ginny noticed that the four girls she had seen in that empty classroom didn't seem to even know each other to the school populous in general. They appeared to only be friends while in their club meetings.

As they walked, the girls gossiped about boys and such. While the others chattered happily, Ginny zoned out, thinking about the mysterious group and her potential involvement in it.

"Well, Ginny? Spill!" Ginny was broken out of her reverie by Lavender, who appeared to have asked her a question.

"Sorry, Lav, what?" Ginny replied, trying to look as though she hadn't been on another planet.

"Do you or do you not _still _fancy a certain handsome, world saving, boy who lived??"

Ginny sputtered very ungracefully and nearly tripped after hearing the unexpected question. "Wha- I- He doesn't- I never liked Harry! He's like…my brother!"

"Oh, please, Gin. Do not insult our intelligence." Padma was speaking to her now, looking at her with a curious expression. "We all know you've liked Potter since your first year. Maybe even sooner…" Padma, Parvati, and Lavender, who were a year older than Ginny and Luna, hadn't really known Ginny her first couple years at Hogwarts.

Ginny sighed, looking rather like a cat that had gotten caught scratching the furniture. "Well…maybe…"

"HA!" Exclaimed the other four girls together, making Ginny jump.

"It's not like I'm _in love _with him or anything…I just…kinda have a crush on him. But it doesn't matter. He'll never see me that way. I'm like his little sister. Cause we all know I don't have enough older brothers to meddle in my life…" Ginny said the last bit with her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Actually, Ginny, I believe Mister Potter may have formerly unexpressed feelings for you. He has seemed rather smitten with you lately. He's even flirted with you—I've seen it." Luna said all this in her dreamy voice, which despite the standoffish tone, actually sounded very intelligent.

"Why would you think that?" Ginny was disbelieving.

"Well," Parvati piped up, "that leaf incident you told us about sure sounds like flirting to me."

"It was _not._ Ron did it, too! He's my brother! That was just them trying to ruin my good mood."

Lavender said, in an all-knowing tone, "Actually, Ginny, Ron did tell me that he was frustrated with Harry mentioning you so much…"

Ginny's heart fluttered at this, thinking that maybe he _did _like her. But regardless, she wanted the conversation focused away from her. "What about you, Lav? You've been spending a lot of time with my dear brother lately. Is anything going on there?"

Lavender giggled and started in about how much she liked Ron. Ginny, now that she was no longer the center of attention, happily zoned out again.

Cho, who had fallen slightly behind her two friends, heard every word and made careful notes.

After the girls had done their shopping as were ready for dinner, they headed to Madam Puddifoot's teashop. Ginny and her friends had chosen that spot not because they were in the mood for tea, but because this was meant to be a girls' only dinner. They figured that this would be the least likely place for them to run into any guys. It seemed that some other group of girls had the same idea. Cho and her friends sat a few tables away. Cho, with her magically enhanced hearing, listened to all conversations involving Ginny and took notes.

**So that was chapter two. Sorry it takes so long to update, but I'm writing it as I go. I don't have anything pre-written. And I have a lot going on with school stuff, work, music, and Christmas shopping, but I'm doing the best I can to get this updated quickly. Please review, please let me know what you think!! Thanks!**


End file.
